


I'm Gonna Fuck Your Dad

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drunk Roxy Lalonde, F/M, Family Issues, Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Minor Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Minor John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, No Smut, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Roxy was a good girl, she just needed some time.
Relationships: Dad Crocker & Roxy Lalonde, Dad Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Dad Egbert & Roxy Lalonde, Dad Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 10





	I'm Gonna Fuck Your Dad

"Roxy, you are not going to fuck my dad." Jane said, leaning back on her bed.

"Yeah I am," Roxy insisted, knocking back another drink. "I alredy did the both CrockBert twinns an' now I'm gonna do-the-do with the duo's Daddy-do!"

"Pshh! Suuure! I swear, Roxy, the wine talks more than you do when you drink."

"That's what YOU think, I've concrockted a cunning plan to lay with your father!"

"....what did I just listen to?" John blurted, standing at the doorway in his pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Oh...John..." Jane said awkwardly.

"'pends on how mch you hurd."

"Urm...everything?"

"J-just ignore her John!"

"I'm gonna fuck your dad!"

"I'm...gonna go.......good luck?"

"G'Bye Johnnn!"

Jane held her embarrassed face in her hands, Roxy smiling sweetly as John quickly scampered away.

"Damn it Roxy..."

\--

The girl pressed the doorbell and made sure to wipe away any red wine that stained her lips, waiting for Dad to open. Jane was at Ms. Crocker's 'house' (mansion) practising her heiress-tier baking, and John still had a couple hours until piano practice finished.

It would just be her and Dad.

"Oh, hello Roxy, would you like to come in? I've just finished off some paperwork." He said politely, holding the door open to allow Roxy in. His fedora and blazer were hung up on the coat rack behind him, letting Roxy see his combed, salt and pepper hair and the way his shirt fitted him JUST right.

"Heeeey~" She slurred, grabbing his black tie and pulling him along, kicking the door closed behind her.

"What are you doing, Ms. Lalonde." He said calmly, not fighting her.

"Nothin'." Roxy sat Dad down and slid onto his lap, knees slipping down either side of the inside of the armrest so that she was sitting on legs, still grabbing his tie. "And call me Roxy~"

"Have you been drinking, Roxy?"

"Haha! A lil! Can you tell?" She giggled.

The man wasn't flushed, and she couldn't pick up any expression on his face that could give away what he was feeling. Dads eyes were set on her, and his hands were clutching his armchair, but he remained very casual, as if he was relaxing in a recliner without the 16 year old on his lap.

"Roxy, you know you shouldn't be doing this."

"And I know you know I know I shouldn't be doing this." Roxy pulled off her shirt and began grinding her hips on his trouser-clad legs. "I jus' don't care."

He said nothing.

"Its rude to keep a gal waiting you know. Come ooonnnnn, I'm basically THROWING myself at you."

"Roxy, if you carry on, you WILL regret this."

"Oooo~ What're you gonna dooo~? You gonna punish me, daddy~" She giggled.

Roxy grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, Dad not resisting and just letting her do what she wanted. His hands were warm and well worked, strong and large, easily cupping her entire breast.

"This isn't right." Despite his words, his voice was smooth and stern, more matter-of-fact than pleading.

"Am I just not good enough for you?" She asked, voice surprisingly sober as she stopped moving.

"You are a sweet girl, and you're making a mistake. I'm not going to let you do anything you'll regret."

"Now I know wheree John gets his gentlemen-ness from...and Janey too!" She giggled. "Co-mon, daddy! No regrets! Psh, I probably won't even remember this awynay!"

"You don't want this."

"Don't tell me what I want-what I relly really want-tell me what I want, what I really really want!"

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, planting kisses on his cheek and trying to grind all over him. Dad was like a statue, unresponsive and un-moving. Roxy could feel his steady breathing, but his heart was racing. She took that as a good thing.

"Guess I'll have to do this myself~" She announced. Roxy placed her hand on his crotch but was immediately torn away by Dad, who held her wrist tight.

"Don't." He growled, his sudden change in attitude catching Roxy off guard, the man squeezing her wrist with surprising strength.

"I-wha-"

"Don't do that, Roxy."

"I-uh-!" Dad let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her shoulders, an unreadable expression flashing in his eyes before he held her close in a fatherly embrace.  
"I'm...I'm sorry...Dad." She muttered, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him back.

Dad waited a few seconds before feeling the drunk girl snore on him, Roxy fast asleep on his lap. He slipped his hand under her legs until he could lift her, carrying Roxy like a little girl who fell asleep on the couch before bedtime, the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was still so young, too young to be doing what she did. It was no surprise to Dad when he caught the heavy smell of red wine on her breath, the pungency of the smell making his heart hurt for her.

Mr Egbert knew about Roxy, and what she was going through. He knew about the drinking, and the flirting, and the neglect. She grew up with no one to care for her, and he was happy that his kids were there to help her and try and steer her in the right direction, even if they did get 'caught up' sometimes. Dad was fully aware of some of the things Roxy had done with John and Jane, but he wasn't mad at them or her, even if he did carry a little fatherly disapproval, but at least he knew that she wasn't nearly as 'persuasive' as she tried to be with him.

He made sure to hold her tight as he ascended the stairs, holding her head in so that she wouldn't hit it against the banister. Manoeuvring up the staircase was a little difficult, his hold on the girl seeming to slip every other step, but he managed to carry her to the top with only accidentally brushing her feet against the wall once or twice. Roxy still slept soundly though, the excessive alcohol ensuring that she could probably sleep through the apocalypse.

Dad gently tapped his bedroom door open with his foot, entering backwards to make sure he didn't bump her against the frame. Roxy was set down on his bed, still sleeping soundly as he gently tucked her in, the girl practically disappearing under the puffy sheets as he made sure that she would be warm as she slept.

"Sleep tight, Roxy." He muttered gently, voice low and sweet as he moved a lock of hair away from her face, fingers lingering on the ends as he pulled the curl straight before it sprung back into shape as it left his fingertips. She let out a quiet hum and nuzzled down into the pillow, huddling up until she was curled up on his bed, tucked safely under the duvet.

Roxy was a good girl, she just needed some time.


End file.
